The human skeleton is formed of bones, each bone performing a structural role, either individually or collectively with other bones. For example, the spine is made up of approximately 24 vertebrae, each composed of several portions, which act as a whole to surround and protect the spinal cord and nerves, provide structure to the body and enable fluid body motion in many planes. The vertebrae are normally aligned along an axis, with each vertebra presenting a posterior wall from which projects a spinous process and two side edges having walls from which project the ribs and/or transverse processes.
An individual's spine may be damaged or otherwise compromised in one of many ways. A spine may present an abnormal curvature, such as for example, vertebrae inclined and rotated relative to one another and relative to the vertebral axis. In such a curvature, the lateral edges of the vertebrae situated on one side are closer to one another and form a concave curve, while the lateral edges on the other side are spaced apart from one another and form a convex curve. This condition can result in subsequent and serious conditions, such as for example, abnormalities of the cardiac, pulmonary, neuromuscular and gastrointestinal systems.
An individual's spine may also be damaged by one or more fractured vertebrae. Spine osteosynthesis, the reduction (bringing together) and fixation of a bone fracture with implantable devices, is a known treatment of a spinal fracture. Specifically, osteosynthesis is a surgical procedure with an open or percutaneous approach to the fractured bone, which aims to bring the fractured bone ends together and immobilize the fracture site while healing takes place.
To correct these and other conditions, conventional procedures have been developed using mechanical implants to straighten or otherwise hold successive vertebrae in a fixed position. To keep the vertebrae in the desired relative position, hardware, such as a screw, is inserted into the vertebrae. The screws include tulip heads and act as an anchoring point for a connecting member between vertebrae, such as a straight surgical rod.
The use of screws introduces risk into the surgical procedure and may cause additional damage to the vertebrae. Spinal clamps have been developed that provide additional anchor points along the spine when the use of a screw is not possible or not optimal. Known exemplary spinal clamps introduce further risk and complexity into the surgery, including installation complexity, inadequate size offerings and additional parts.
Similar risk and complexity exist in orthopedic surgery in other areas of the body adjacent or remote from the spine.